


Happy Birthday, Riko

by Yoharem



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoharem/pseuds/Yoharem
Summary: It's Riko's birthday, Aqours have the best gift!





	Happy Birthday, Riko

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Riko! Yoshiko loves you! Of course, Aqours as well!

It was September 19, Sakurauchi Riko's birthday. All her friends are planning on celebrating her birthday in their clubroom. They already got the decorations, the messenges and the food. All they need now is the present.

"Huaa, what should we do? We haven't got a present for Riko-chan yet!" Chika panicked.

"Calm down, Chika-chan." You said while patting her shoulder.

"Did anyone brought her a present?" Kanan asked.

They looked around their clubroom to see if there is a present that someone brought.

"Looks like no one did, zura." Hanamaru stated.

"W-What now..." Ruby said.

"Kukuku~ Yohane is confident that her elite little demon will be happy enough to serve me~" Yoshiko said, grinning.

"Now's not the time for that, zura." Hanamaru said then karate chopped her head lightly. "Quiet, you!"

"Hmm..." "Got something Mari?" Kanan asked Mari.

"Well, I can get her a present easily... But..." Mari trailed off.

"But?" Kanan asked her again.

"But we all can get her one Birthday present that she will love the most!" Mari said excitedly.

"Which is?" Kanan asked, knowing she has something in mind.

Mari whispered something to Kanan, which made her smirk. They decided to tell Hanamaru first, so that she already know and so that she can distract Yoshiko a bit. When Hanamaru pulled Yoshiko far from the conversation, they all agreed. They are so sure that Riko will be so happy if she found out what birthday present is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIKO-CHAN!!!" Everyone cheered while popping some confettis. 

"Wah! Thanks guys!" Riko said, a little tear was forming in her eyes.

"And here's your present from everyone~!" Mari said cheerfully.

She revealed a tied Yoshiko, a little ribbon around her bun, and a card that said "Happy Birthday, Riko-chan! Love, Aqours!" Taped on Yoshiko's mouth, keeping her from talking.

Riko stared at her present and walk over to Aqours. "I love it! Thank you so much!" Riko said happily.

"Told ya' she would love it!" Mari said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fu,Fu,fu~ Look likes I got the best present ever, huh, Yocchan~" Riko said while pinning Yoshiko on her bed.

"L-Lily!" Yoshiko called Riko's name blushing, as Riko's fingers are inside her. That embarrassment just made Riko giggle and turned on more.

"Now, Yocchan. I can't have my present be done yet." Riko kissed Yoshiko gently. "I have to savor her first~"  
With that Yoshiko got a lot of marks.


End file.
